The Start of the End of the World
by GijinkaGlaceon
Summary: A clear, powdery day when Jun brings the news. This, dears, is the start of the end of the world. Am I exaggerating? Maybe. This is no normal journey. It's the dark side of the bright side, readers, but I didn't know it yet. Fortuneshipping, joruney fic.


**The Start of the End of the World: One: The New Adventures of Hikari, Ditti and Friends**

_"Marilla, isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?"_

_-Anne of Green Gables_

Here I lie, peaceful, slumbering dreams filling my head. Most of them have movie clips of me and my best friends in the whole world—and not to mention boys—Jun and Kōki. One had spiky, long blonde bangs and could run at light-speed (it's not very nice when Jun crashes into you) while the other was a lot more calm-minded and reasonable and had short blue hair with a ridiculous, big, poofy red beret over it. Kōki lives in Sandgem town while Jun and I live in Twinleaf. Two small towns, not too far apart.

But who is the "I"? That would be me, Hikari. I have, long, silky, midnight bluenette locks, which I keep from my face with small, yellow triangular clips. I usually wear a white yarn beanie with a pale pink pokeball insignia stitched onto it. I also wear a short black and pink minidress, which some may say (and I've heard it enough times, believe you me) is slutty. But in reality, I wear white daisy dukes underneath, so no need to worry! I say that a lot, but ask my mom and she'll tell you that's when she worries the most. She says that enough to me.

My mom, Ayako, used to be a big contest coordinator, winning the Ribbon Cup. Just between you and me, I do like contests, but I really just want to be a breeder. Learning to care for pokemon seems like so much fun and really rewarding too. Though if I ever go out on a journey, I'll make sure it be with friends, and friends that coordinate and take the gym challenge. I'd like to do both.

But I don't think I'll ever go out on a journey. Mom might be really good friends with our professor, Doctor Nanakamado, but somehow I don't think he'll give us any pokemon.

"Hey! Hikari! Wake up! Hurry! I'm fining you one hundred million pokeyen if you aren't down—"Jun is rudely interrupted by me. "Jun! I don't care, I need my sleep and so do you! Let me be!" I cover my head with my fluffy pillow in a desperate attempted to drown out his shouts from outside. However, in a few moments, I peek out and see the tips of Jun's light blonde hair spikes dance up the steps.

"Ah! Jun!" I scream, mortified. "Get out of my room!"

"But Kari-kari, Prof. Nanakamado called your mom who called me yesterday when you were out at the pokemart and he told me to tell you that we should go over right away, 'cause he's got a mission for us!"

"Really?" I shoot right out of bed, pulling on my black socks and my boots under my long nightgown.

"Yeah!" Jun grew more excited, abruptly stops. "He'll be waiting for us in Sandgem Town. Be there in twenty minutes or I'm fining you. I'm gonna go see Kōki now. Bye!" He leaves, obviously not wanting to wait. I sighed, pulling my minidress over my head and fluffing up my bed sheets, before going downstairs and inhaling my breakfast. I rush out the door with my new (invisible) running shoes (press B?) and sprint down the road to Sandgem.

Left, right, straight, cross, cross again…I know the route by heart and in no time flat, I'm face-to-face with Mr. Nanakamado's entire lab. It was huge, I'll say. I can't even see the entirety of it if I back up to the tree here…

Suddenly the door opens, and I'm right in front of Kōki, who crashed into me somehow in his calm and collected manner.

"I thought bumping into people was Jun's thing," I tease him.

"O-oh, hi 'Kari. Prof. just wanted to see you. Surprisingly, Jun's not here yet." He chuckles, indicating the good Professor must've sent him to look for the hyperactive boy. I blush a bit, and then stammer out an 'okay'. Kōki opens the door for me as I walk into the familiar old building. Our trio used to play here a lot when we were 'tiny tots'. We simply loved pokemon. Of course, not much has changed since our toddler days.

A white-haired man, though certainly not old-looking, strolls leisurely up to me. "Hello, Hikari," Professor Nanakamado tells me, in a sort of way that could be misinterpreted as stern, though I knew it was far from it. "Your friend hasn't arrived yet, so I sent Kōki to look for him. It looks like it might rain soon." Suddenly, my eyes show horror as sheets start to pour. "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, I got you three here today—" however, he was interrupted when Kōki and Jun burst through the door, soaking and panting.

"What happened to you?" I ask, curious. "Jun's not the type to be late."

"...oh, you don't wanna know."

"But we must get on with your assignment. Pressing matters, you see. I called you three here today because I knew you would be responsible and reliable. I need someone to go out and fill this pokedex for me. Simply travel around the region of Sinnoh and make sure to see every pokemon that is native to the region. Around one-hundred forty-nine, not including any legendaries, I believe. Of course, you journey may be more complicated than just that, as you can also participate in Contests and gyms battles, or maybe even just heal or breed pokemon. Also, there is a chance there are many dangerous missions and adventure waiting for you, such as evil organizations or legendary encounters. Do you think you can do it?"

"Oh, wow!" I cry, unbelievingly. Just this morning I had dreamt, and now it had come true! Another example of my sixth sense. "I'd love to!" We all nod in agreement.

"Good. Now, I have a starter pokemon, five pokeballs and a pokedex for each of you." He hands me a brilliant pink piece of machinery, a rectangle with two semicircle flaps attached to the body, Kōki a red one and Jun an orange one. "Now come see the pokemon."

Three white flashes erupt from their pokeballs, a turtle, a monkey and a purple jello blob.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing to the cute little jelly.

"It's a ditto,' Dr. Nanakamado. "I'm sorry, I didn't have any Piplup left, so I caught this pokemon."

"It's too cute!" I gush. 'I'll take it." I flip open my pokedex.

"Ditto, the transform pokemon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. It's only attack is Transform."

Kōki likes the grass turtle, Turtwig and Jun chooses the fire monkey, Chimchar. I tell my friends, "We're ready to take on the world if need be!" I march outside, full of energy and sprit, now that the storm had cleared.

"…So…what now?"

All Kōki and Jun can do is facefault.

**Finished! So, I tried to be really descriptive this time, and read it over a lot to make sure I hadn't used their English name by accident or something. **

**Also, yeah, you're thinking this is another dumb journey story that never gets updated and is same old, same old, well, I've got lots in store for them, let's say. But I can't speak 'cause then I'd spoil it! *zip, lock, and throw away the key***

***brings out spare key* Anyway, there'll be lots more to come! Chapter Three is currently being written (or finished). Reviews are really appreciated, but it's unnecessary. Sometimes I really hate reviewing too, because I read more than write. Have a nice day!**


End file.
